1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack which engages with a modular plug and comprises light emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A modular jack comprising light emitting diodes is well known for use in telephone equipment or a local area network (LAN). For example, such a modular jack is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,737.
FIG. 5 shows a modular jack 1 that is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,737. The modular jack comprises a housing 3 having a cavity 2, into which a modular plug (not shown) is inserted from the front side thereof, a predetermined number of terminals 4 arranged in parallel with each other in the cavity 2, and a pair of indicators 5 provided at the front side of the housing 3. Lower ends of the terminals 4 are connected to a circuit board (not shown).
A stepped groove 6 is provided at the center of the cavity 2 so as to be opposed to the terminals 4 and engageable with a lock section (not shown) of the modular plug. A pair of insertion grooves 7 are provided in the lower opposite sides of the cavity 2. A pair of guide projections 8 are provided on the inside of the insertion groove 7 in the insertion direction of the modular plug. A slit grooves 9 are formed on the rear side of the insertion groove 7.
The indicator 5 comprises an indicating section 11 having a pair of guide grooves 10 provided in opposite sides thereof and a pair of lead sections 12 extending rearwardly from the indicating section 11. The lead section 12 comprises a horizontal portion 13 and a vertical portion 14 extending downwardly from the horizontal portion 13 toward the circuit board. The guide groove 10 is engaged with the guide projection 8 and the lead section is engaged with the slit groove 9, holding the indicator 11 in the insertion groove 7 such that the indicating section 11 is visible from the front side.
When the modular plug (not shown) is inserted into the modular jack 1, one of indicators 5 (e.g. right-hand side indicator in FIG. 5) lights up to indicate that the modular jack 1 and the modular plug are electrically connected. While data is transmitted between the modular jack 1 and the modular plug, the other indicator 5 (e.g. left-hand side indicator in FIG. 5) lights up.
However, since the conventional modular jack requires the guide groove 10 provided on the opposite sides of the indicating section 11 of the indicator 5, the process is complex, and the indicator 5 sold on the market cannot be used, thus increasing the manufacturing cost.
In addition, since the indicators 5 are provided on lower opposite sides of the cavity 2 and on right- and left-hand sides of the groove 6, when the modular plug is inserted into the modular jack 1, the front side of the indicating section 11 is hidden by cables of the modular plug so that it can become invisible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a modular jack that minimizes the manufacturing cost and makes the indicator clearly visible.
According to the invention there is provided a modular jack which comprises a housing having side walls, a plurality of cavities provided at a front side of the housing, into which mating modular plugs are inserted, at least one groove provided in one of the side walls, and at least one light emitting diode (LED) fitted into the groove and accommodated in the side wall.
Preferably, the above groove has a holding section, in which the LED is press-fitted.
The modular jack may further comprise a shield plate provided outside the housing so as to press the LED to the housing.
The shield plate may have recesses for pressing the LED to the housing.
According to the invention, since the LED is fixed to the housing by inserting it into the groove, the fixing work for LED is simplified, and ordinary LED sold on the market is useable, which reduces the manufacturing cost. Also, since the LED is provided in one of the side walls of the housing, when the modular plug is inserted into the modular jack, the indicating section of the LED is not hidden by the cables of the modular plug and clearly visible.